


i should've bought you flowers

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Communication, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, mentions of Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Did he ask you if you like flowers? Or ask if you if you’re allergic to any of them? Because he should’ve asked you if you were allergic first,” Michael said. Alex scoffed and turned to look at him.“Do you know what I’m allergic to?” Alex asked. Michael didn’t respond. “Yeah, didn’t think so."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 216





	i should've bought you flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelwitchling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwitchling/gifts).



> happy birthday rin! hope you have a good day!

“Listen, I just think that-”

“Guerin, do not finish that sentence.”

Alex shook his head as Michael held up his hands in defense. The last few weeks, he’d seem to be far to keen on giving Alex unwanted relationship advice. Which, coming from him, was absolutely insane. In what world did Michael Guerin have relationship superiority? 

Today, however, they were getting together to do some research, but turns out Forrest had left a surprise bouquet on the doorstep.

“I don’t care what you think, I’m handling it on my own,” Alex insisted, though constructing a sentence to say _thanks for the flowers_ to Forrest was a lot harder than he would’ve imagined. He didn’t want to sound _too_ excited and risk sounding clingy, but he didn’t want to sound disinterested either. 

“Did he ask you if you like flowers? Or ask if you if you’re allergic to any of them? Because he should’ve asked you if you were allergic first,” Michael said. Alex scoffed and turned to look at him.

“Do _you_ know what I’m allergic to?” Alex asked. Michael didn’t respond. “Yeah, didn’t think so. Besides, I’m not and it was sweet.”

“Maybe, but flowers die,” Michael pointed out. Alex shook his head in irritation, moving to sit at the counter as Michael made himself at home in the kitchen. 

“So do people.”

“Morbid.”

“Says you.”

“I’m never morbid.”

“Sure.”

“Mean.”

They fell quiet for a minute as Alex tried to think of what to say. Well, as quiet as it could be with Michael rustling through the cabinets to obtain all the things he needed to make coffee. Eventually, Alex settled on ‘ _thank you, they’re very pretty’_ and tried not to act too much like a flustered teenager when Forrest responded with ‘ _they’ve got nothing on you’._

“Why are you blushing?” Michael asked, slamming a coffee cup down on the counter. Alex jumped at the sharp noise and looked up at him.

“I’m not.”

“You _are,”_ Michael said, turning on the faucet with his mind and filling the coffee pot with water without moving a finger. He was clearly trying to show off and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Why does it matter?” 

“Listen, Alex, are you sure about this guy? He’s sketchy,” Michael said. Which, at this point, wasn’t a new sentence. Most of Michael’s relationship advice was negative digs about how Forrest was either not good enough or _clearly_ a bad guy who shouldn’t be trusted. It was annoying.

“I don’t trust your judgement at this point, you just love being miserable.”

Michael haphazardly started spooning coffee grounds into the coffee maker after turning his back to Alex. “I’m just looking out for you. I mean, why guy gives another guy flowers?”

“Nice ones?” Alex said like it was obvious. No one had ever given him flowers before and he admittedly thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. It was small and thoughtful, a simple thing to say ‘ _hey, I was thinking of you’._ Alex liked it.

“So, what, you’re mad at that I never gave you flowers?” Michael asked. Alex physically had to stand up straight as he tried to do the mental gymnastics Michael had done to get to that conclusion. The coffee maker bubbled as it heated up.

“I’m not _mad_ at you for anything. You and I were never dating,” Alex pointed out. Michael gave a dry laugh. “What, you think we were?”

“We were definitely _something.”_

“Didn’t say we weren’t, but we weren’t dating,” Alex insisted. Michael didn’t respond right away, still keeping his back to him. Alex shook his head as it slowly dawned on him why he was acting that way. 

He was _jealous_. 

And maybe, on some adult level, he knew he should’ve been angry at Michael for being jealous. He had no right to be and it had been super annoying for a stupid reason. But a big part of him kind of loved it.

“Okay,” Alex said, deciding to feed into it, “Why didn’t you ever get me flowers?”

“I didn’t know you wanted flowers,” Michael grumbled. Alex bit down on his lip to keep his smile in check. He didn’t know why he liked the idea of him being jealous so much. Was it the fact that it showed he still cared or that he still loved him? Was it simply that he liked the attention? 

“Neither did he,” Alex said, leaning forward, “Have you ever gotten _anyone_ flowers?”

“No,” he said, bending down to watch the coffee drip into the pot. Alex’s eyes traveled more than they should’ve, but he snapped them back up to a respectable level. “But I’m just saying, him getting you flowers doesn’t make him special.”

“God, you can be such a dick,” Alex said, voice playful even though he meant it. Michael made a wounded noise and finally looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed as if he was the confused one now. “Just admit it, you’re pissed that someone else is being nice to me.”

“I am not.”

“Okay, then why are you so pressed about these flowers? Like, that’s a nice thing to do for someone you like.”

“Whatever, that doesn’t mean he’s worth your time.”

“And who dictates who is worth my time, Michael? You? Because you clearly didn’t think _I_ was worth your time,” Alex pointed out, “For the last, what, _year,_ you’ve been a dick to me. Even when we were something, you never did shit for me because you were just _thinking_ about me. What’s so sketchy about someone thinking about me and getting me flowers?”

“It’s not sketchy that he’s thinking about you, Alex, it’s easy to think about you all the time,” Michael sighed, but he failed to provide more of an explanation. 

“So you’re just mad that he’s showing it to me.”

“No.”

“You are, though, you’re mad that someone’s treating me like you never did, showing me that he actually cares about me, and now you feel guilty that you wasted time,” Alex argued, accusing him of a little more than he actually thought. He was pretty sure it was simple jealousy, annoyed that Alex was enjoying someone else’s affection. Except Michael didn’t refute his statement, instead looking away. Alex’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

“I think he’s bad news,” Michael said, trying to backtrack farther than Alex’s mind was capable of doing right now, “And I think you should be cautious before diving into anything serious.”

“You’re _jealous_ jealous. Like, Bruno Mars, When I Was Your Man jealous,” Alex scoffed, laughter bubbling to the surface. The idea that Michael actually had regrets about them was hard to even wrap his mind around. 

“Okay, _no.”_

“Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me jealous.”

“Alex, no, I-”

“Nirvana, Lounge Act jealous. Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend jealous. Brandy and Monica, The Boy Is Mine jealous, minus the sexual tension, obviously.”

“Are you done yet?” Michael sighed. Alex was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, shaking his head. He wasn’t done. He didn’t think he’d ever be done. This felt like the revelation of the fucking century.

“Sorry, just trying to understand,” Alex laughed, “You’re trying to sabotage my relationship by shit-talking him because you have regrets? Since when did you become thatguy? What?”

Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he grounded himself. Alex’s giddy smile fell into something just a little bit more adoring as he saw him make an adult decision to calm himself instead of getting defensive. Which begged the question... When did he become _that_ guy? Because Alex liked that one.

“I want you to be happy,” Michael said slowly, “But I don’t trust him.”

“Okay,” Alex said, biting down on his thumb nail.

“But I would also like to get back onto the alien topic because there is no way I can win at this conversation.”

“’Cause I’m right.”

“Because we’re adults and this is a childish conversation,” Michael said. Alex laughed harder at that, his whole body shaking no matter how much he tried to contain himself. Michael eventually smiled right back, shaking his head as he turned to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Alex eventually subsided his laughter, but it took him basically all the way until Michael made them both cups of coffee perfectly to their tastes. He had to give him that, he had that memorized.

“One last thing and we’ll be _adults_ and talk about alien shit _,”_ Alex said. Michael nodded to him with an amused little smile, waiting for him to say his piece. “You know you have no right to be any kind of jealous, right? Like, you moved on first. You can’t be saying shit like that because I didn’t do it to you.”

Michael took a deep breath and nodded.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he said, eyes flickering up to him, “Still gonna watch out for you though.”

“As long as you keep it to yourself unless you find something _actually_ wrong, then I’m okay with that because me too,” Alex agreed. Michael gave a small nod. 

“Good,” Michael agreed, “And... just so you know, I just feel guilty that I was stupid. I didn’t realize what I actually had until I fucked it up. I’m sorry that I’m taking that out on you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Still think he’s sketchy though.”

“ _Guerin.”_

“Sorry.”

They sipped their coffee and got to work.

And if Alex found flowers on his doorstep the next day with that familiar alien scrawl on it, correctly stating that Alex was allergic to amoxicillin... Well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
